Battle For Super Island
Battle For Supe Isle, or BFSI is a Rip-Off BFDI show, focusing on a battle for an island called Supe Isle Or Super Island. It Contains Both New Contestants, And Classic Contestants, The BFDI Announcer Is The Host As Well. Contestants Returning BFDI/BFDIA Contestants *Firey *Bubble *Gelatin *Ruby *Blocky *Pencil *Match *David *Donut *Yellow Face *Rocky *Book *Needle *Spongy *Coiny *Nickel *Golf Ball *Tennis Ball New Contestants *Flarey *Canny *Goldy *Fally *Pearly *Diamond *Mower Contestants That Joined During Episode 11 *Paintbrush *Lightbulb *OJ *Cherries *Bomb *Paper *Salt *Pepper *Bow *YinYang Teams Squishy Lemons Firey Canny Fally Pearly Diamond Ruby Flarey Gelatin Yellow Face Spongy Tennis Ball Golf Ball Pencil Match Book Nickel Mower Rocky Bubble Squashy Limes Coiny Goldy David Blocky Squeezy Oranges Everybody Not mentioned on the Limes/Lemons. Tokens Win_Token 2.png|Yoyle Token : Can be traded for 5-20 Yoyle berries (amount is random) Win_Token 3.png|Transform Token : Allows user to trade this token for another token. Win_Token 4.png|Immunity Token : Gives Immunity! Reverse Token.png|Reverse Token : Reverses the place order (let's say that there is 8 contestants. 1st Placer becomes 8 placer, 2nd placer becomes 7th placer, ect.) Episodes Episode 1 Part 1 Firey is sitting at a beach, watching the ocean, when Tennis ball suddenly appears and asks him what is wrong. Firey then replies -Duh... Hi, Tennis Ball, it's just... I'm just sad, someone stole Dream island. A UFO is then seen, crashing down, the UFO appears to be the Announcer transporter, and the announcer then jumps out and yells -YOU WANT DREAM ISLAND BACK? Well, it's me. Have you been missing me? Firey then looks dumb and says ITS... the ANNOUNCER! I can't believe it! The announcer then tells : It's called Supe isle, an island with a luxury hotel, 2 docks, a playland, a portal to Dream Island and the owner may even deciede who will come in, and who will not. Eraser whispers : So, this time, we're going to hold it with a contest, right? BUT WE DONT HAVE ANY RECOVERY CENTERS! A huge wind sound is heard, and suddently, a HPRC2.0 falls down and the announcer says -Now, we do! (Intro begins.) The contestants is then seen, and the movie ends. Season 2 While BFSI Has no season two, All new characters (Except for Goldy, Fally, Flarey and Pearly, And including Amethyst) Are in an actual Object Show (Object Galaxy) by the same creator, Hinodusk. (Known on YouTube as ToffeeLime.) Trivia *All The Teams are named after citrus fruits *Leafy was originally going to join, but she was not present at that time. *David, Firey and Yellow Face got the most votes to join the game. (David got 11, Firey got 6 and Yellow Face got 3.) *Gelatin was not meant to join, but since Leafy was not present, Gelatin got her space. *In the beta intro, it said 20 contestants, however, there is 25. *An unused character (possibly Amethyst) is on the character picture. She is never seen in the actual show. **Through she is a contestant on Object Galaxy. *Mephone 4S made serveral appearances. **In episode 1 Part 1, he is seen hiding in an apple tree behind the contestants. **In episode 1 Part 2, his face were on the huge 100ton boulder, Gallery Flarey.jpg|Flarey (Without Limbs) Goldy.jpg|Goldy Canny.jpg|Canny Category:Cancelled Category:Rip Offs Category:Bootleg Category:Bootlegged Category:Mockbusters Category:Mockbuster Category:Knock Offs